A Ghost Tale
by Thess
Summary: When Sir Hellsing sent the Wild Geese and Seras Victoria to a survival exercise, they weren’t counting on a haunted forest.
1. Escape & Evasion Training

**A Ghost Tale**  
  
Summary: _When sir Hellsing sent her new troops to a survival exercise, they weren't counting on a haunted forest._   
  
Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano and the Young King Ours magazine.  
  
Author's notes: This is set before the trip to Rio. Manga-based as per usual. I wrote this story specially for Zimon66, she knows why.   
  
Special Thanks:  To BlueMew for beta reading overall; Asenath, ChibiJen and Puck 1/3 for structure nitpickings; Lilliam Dashwood for inspiration about wildlife; and Mr. Mitts for British facts. All of you are amazing.   
  
  
**- Chapter One  
  
Escape & Evasion Training**

Epping Forest was the largest public open space in the London area; home to multiple species of wildlife, such as woodpeckers, nightingales, hawfinches, nuthatches, deer, great crested grebes, and gadwalls, among many others. Aided by the rich soil, there grew a great amount of flora, more than a hundred species of trees, brushes, and plants. Besides that, there were held several leisure activities like horse riding, cricket, golf, football, hunting. Also, this was the very forest that surrounded the area of the Hellsing Mansion and, due to its position, Sir Hellsing believed it would make a fine testing ground for her new recruits._  
  
_"Pick up the wood, Simmons! Reeves and Adams, make the camp! Move, ladies this isn't an hotel, there's no room service!" Pip Bernadette shouted orders from his post, a comfortable chair on which he lounged. A big oak blocked the rays of the sun, thus giving the Captain a fresh shadow._  
  
His men mumbled curses in reply but complied, bri__nging a smug grin in his lips.  
  
Aaah…, _he mused, closing his eye. _Nothing like the sweet smell of…Ooooow._Suddenly his body made contact with the ground, landing in a rather funny position back down, legs up, braid messed upon the grass. "What the…" he frowned and eyed the one who just flipped him from the seat, thereby making him look ridiculous in front of his people. "Seras!"  
_  
_Seras lowered the chair she had lifted with a hand and smiled at Pip, fang showing. "This isn't a hotel, we aren't your personal room service, Captain. So get up and help us or I will tell sir Integral when we return!" she exclaimed before gesturing towards the packed bags._  
  
_Pip winced, standing, then tried to brush the dust and the leaves out of his clothes and hair. His look soon turned sly, not wanting to be berated by Seras. Why would he let the she-freak order him around? He was, after all, her captain. Though he admitted the little girl had her spirit. "Don't tell me you, with your monster-like strength, can't unpack them?"  
_  
_Seras, even with the obvious lack of blood proper for a starved half-vampire such as she, blushed. "Mo…monster?! Listen, one eyed creep. I am not happy to be around you either but…" she paused and sighed, another unnecessary human habit she still retained. "But we have our orders, and I don't want to fail Sir Integral nor my Master."   
_  
_Pip considered her words, his mind seemed to wonder for a while. Not that he was much of a thinker. He was smart, but not a genius. "Truce, monster girl?" He stirred an arm and offered his hand to shake it. Seras hiked a brow to his monster girl comment, grinning, she took the said hand and gave it a squeeze.   
_  
_"Truce," Seras released the pressure once she saw Pip visually cringing in pain. She leaned on his ear. "And I have a name, Captain. Use it."   
  
"Y…yes, Seras," Pip nodded his head a few times, faking a smile. _She's picking on habits from that barny old corpse. That's no good._  
  
"Good, I'll be helping Jones to collect mushrooms," Seras commented bubbly and trotted at one mercenary's direction.  
  
Pip watched her go, for the sake of peeking on the movements of her hips with that mini-skirt, then started to unpack the equipment. He was losing style, allowing Seras to smack him around to her desire. And to increase his annoyance, mosquitoes seemed to choose him as their meal. Great, from one bloodsucker to another. Right now the survival exercise Sir Hellsing proposed to test their abilities wasn't too entertaining. And, of course, he had to take the vampire as a burden.   
_  
"Absolutely _not,"he remembered his boss saying, icy eyes narrowed behind the frames of her glasses._ "Sergeant Victoria will supervise the escape and evasion training, then she will report the results, be them success or failure. And," _she made a pause that, in Pip's opinion, made her appear more intimidating._ "If I ever hear that you or your men harass her, I'll personally allow Alucard to 'play' to the ones who wronged his fledgling. Hellsing isn't a date service. Is that clear, Captain?" _He had nodded, wordlessly._ "Good. Dismissed."   
  
_He did not complain, of course. Sir Integral paid them well and the accommodations inside her Mansion were good. It was just that the Wild Geese were a manly group and they wanted to remain as such. Seras disturbed things around their base of operations. They had their own group dynamic that basically consisted in him sitting down and ordering the rest around, unless there was a battle or a firing practice.. They cursed first but eventually complied. Apparently, now he must work as well. What was next? Set himself as an example to follow?_  
  
_When he finished, Pip sat on the floor, leaning on a birch in an attempt to rest. He had the arms behind his head and his long braid around his neck like a scarf. He tilted his cowboy hat to block the sunlight that annoyed his face. Several squirrels settled on his shoulder, using him as ladder to climb upon in order to find their food. It passed as such for several hours; he remained undisturbed, the peacefulness of this place was delightful. Choirs of birds, the gentle breeze caressing his cheek. Eventually, Seras came to awake him. To his surprise, she didn't push him to the ground.   
_  
_"Five minutes more mum," he cracked his eye open lazily.   
  
"Stop slacking Pip. It's night already," Seras frowned, "We… they are about to eat." He noticed how she corrected herself, and felt some sympathy. She wanted to belong, but she couldn't._   
  
_Pip screeched his arms and yawned gracelessly, "I'm comin'."  
  
"Don't move that way! You'll disturb them!" Seras chided, folding her arms.   
  
"Uh? What? Who?" Pip asked confused. The girl was strange to say at least.   
_  
_"Them," she gestured to his shoulders. Pip followed the direction of her hand and found four squirrels making a bridge to gather their provisions out of the tree. He must have been quite sleepy for not noticing them. "Aren't they cute?" she giggled.   
_  
_Pip stirred, and the movement scared the rodents. Afraid, they jumped, landing on his family jewels before taking off towards the nearest tree. "Oww! Shit! That hurt!" he whined, twisting himself into a fetal position. When the pain started to vanish, the mercenary stood, angry. He re-holstered his firearm, scanning the zone to any sight of the little culprits. "I guess we can eat squirrels tonight."  
  
Seras grabbed his wrist and tightening her grip until he dropped the pistol. "No, you won't."   
  
"Ow… I heard a crack. Did you just break my bone?"  
_  
_Seras huffed, "Serves you right. Threatening such adorable, little things."  
  
"You wouldn't have thought the same thing if they have jumped on your crotch!" he argued.  
_  
_"But they must have been starved, Pip," she mocked before giggling again. "And, you know, squirrels _like_ nuts. Besides, is illegal to hunt squirrels, Captain."_  
  
_"Not funny Seras! I'm in pain here!" Pip snorted while rubbing his wrist. Really, the brute should mind her strength. "And who cares about followin' the law?"  
  
"I care. I used to be a police woman, you know. I've arrested many wankers like you."   
  
Seras narrowed her eyes, taking some steps forward in an attempt to appear frightening. It didn't work.   
  
"Handcuffs, Seras? I didn't know you were _that_ type of girl." He smirked to himself as he saw her cheeks gaining colour and smirked to himself. How could anyone who dressed like her be this shy was beyond him.   
  
"Pervert! I can report this as sexual harassment!"   
  
"Oooh, I am so scared."_   
  
_Truth to be told, he was wary about what Alucard could do to him, but like hell he would show that in front of Seras.  
  
"Pip," a tall, red haired mercenary called out, interrupting the bickering. "We have a situation. Jim has gone missin' since this afternoon."  
  
"Jim? He's the one with the blue bandana, right?" Seras asked, turning to look at the newcomer. The mercenary assented. "I think… I think I saw him passing while I was collecting mushrooms."   
_  
_"_When?"_ Pip asked, suddenly serious, his tone was demanding. Jim was one of his oldest mates; he wouldn't allow anything happen to him.  
  
"About an hour ago. I can show you where."  
  
"Larry, stay in charge of the camp while we are away. If we don't return in three hours, organize a search party," Pip instructed. "And don't eat all the dinner, I'm hungry too. And knowing Jim, he will be starved." 

_  
_Larry smiled. "Will do, Pip. Take care you two."   
  
Pip bent down and picked up his fallen firearm, placing it back to its holster. He could smell that something wasn't right--which wasn't a big surprise, considering he was hired to hunt vampires of all things--Jim was very sharp when it involved food. He frowned deeply, a resolute expression crossed his normally, easy-going features.   
_  
_Quickly, Pip searched among the unpacked goods until he found what he was looking for: a pair of ruby-tinted goggles, radios and two flashlights. Unlike Seras, he didn't have night vision so he needed something to illuminate his way. After he tried on a camouflaged jacket, the mercenary turned around, addressing Seras. "Ready?"  
  
Seras blinked, taken aback by his mood swing. "Yes, Captain."   
  
Pip nodded and lit a cigarette, winning a fleeting scold from the Sergeant--smoking inside the forest was forbidden, after all--exhaling a thin stream of smoke before inquiring. "What direction?"   
_  
_"Left," Seras replied, brushing several strands of hair from her forehead. "Follow me."   
_  
_Pip bit down the cigarette and ran after Seras, turning on the flashlight in order to not bump into something in his way. He noticed that as they moved further inside the forest, the place started looking more and more spooky. The night was eerily quiet, the owls and nocturnal creatures did not emit a sound. An unnatural green mist covered the whole place, thickening below their knees. He couldn't see what he was stepping on to and was forced to trust Seras' instincts to continue. The trees stood, quite menacing, around them. The wind moved their long braches in a way that reminded him of  fingers, gesturing to come closer and closer until there was no other way out. Perhaps he was hallucinating, but he felt as if he was being watched. Something was out there, waiting. He froze while the cloud of mist gathered around his legs. For a minute, he had the feeling they were really hands.   
  
_That's it, not even a week around this blasted place and I'm already going crazy. He wanted to kick himself for acting this way._  
  
"You okay, Pip?" Seras asked. She had stopped as well, her head turned to check on the Captain. Was his eye betraying him? She looked almost concerned.   
_  
_Pip placed a hand behind the back of his head and laughed, "Yeah, I'm not nervous at all." Despite his words, the tone of his voice was trembling. It was pitiful in his mindset, he was supposed to be a brave mercenary who had faced scum. And what scared him? Trees, mist and a bloody forest.   
  
Seras, against the common belief, wasn't a brainless bimbo. "If you say so," she said and looked around, "I am getting bad vibes about this place as well. Maybe I should have brought my Harkconnen with me."   
  
"I wonder where Jim is," Pip mused aloud, forgetting Seras was there. She was an outsider of the Wild Geese, thus not allowed to meddle. Much.  
  
"Are you worried about him?"  
  
"No, I am just thinkin' we'll freeze tonight because he was supposed to gather the wood to make the fire," Pip replied, verging in sarcasm. "Of course I'm worried! But you wouldn't understand." 

  
Pip regretted those words as soon as they crossed his lips. He could see that Seras was hurt by them. She spun around and increased the pace, storming away from him. Grasping his hat so it wouldn't fall, he went after her.  
_  
Damn me and my big mouth. _"Seras, wait!"_   
_  
"Why should I? I am just a freak for you and your men. A freak with big breasts." Her voice was sour, so unlike her chipper tone. There was some underlying tiredness that Pip noticed at once.   
_  
_"Sorry," he said quietly, "Look, we are just… not accustomed to have a girl around. And I am stresseded because of Jim's disappearance. I guess I was a…"

_  
_"Real, bloody wanker, Pip Bernadette," Seras finished for him, the rhythm of her steps becoming slower. "I am tired of being treated like I don't belong. It has been always like this."  
_  
_"Tell you what," Pip caught out to her soon. He watched her from the corner of his eye, "Help me to find Jim and I'll name you honourary member of the Wild Geese. Deal?" He grinned down her, a eyelid halfclosed. He looked goofy enough to make Seras giggle._  
_  
"Deal." She smiled to him. The smile was fleeting, a naked branch of tree touched her arm. Seras jumped, startled. After realizing it was only the wind, she calmed down. "Sir Integral should have chosen a less… spooky site," she commented, shuddering.  
  
"What? Don't tell me a vampire like you is afraid of the dark?" he teased, feeling better. If a vampire was wary of the woods, why shouldn't he? It had nothing to do with cowardice.  
  
She started twitching at the taunt. "I was never afraid of the dark, not even when I was a child."   
_  
_"I dunno if I should believe you. You are bein' too defensive," Pip leaned on her, whispering on her ear. "Maybe we can sing to cheer up the atmosphere?" he proposed, smirking. "I know how you enjoy the Eskimo so…" A hand flew to cover his mouth before he could finish. That was meant to silence him, but the strength put on the gesture sent him backwards. He was starting to think making pass on her was a bad idea. It was becoming a health issue.   
_  
_"Sssh. I think I heard something," she commented, Her brows furrowed in concentration. "It's a… groan? It sounds like Jim."_   
  
_Pip re-holstered his pistol, all his flirtatious mood lost. "Which direction?"   
  
Seras looked up, "That way."   
  
The flashlight soon illuminated the area where she directed. At the landscape, Pip gulped loudly. It wasn't exactly what one called a pretty picture. The path was made of leafless trees, they were deformed and apparently petrified. The fact the mist seemed to dissipate there only made it more frightening. He had the horrible impression that someone--or rather, something--wanted them to go there.   
_  
Bloody hell Jim! Why the fuck you had to take that path?! Why not one filled with flowers?  
  
_Pip took a deep breath, "Jim had better appreciate this."_   
  
_They followed the path, Seras guided him using her superior hearing sense. Each step was difficult to make. There was something about the soil, it seemed to be made of slippery rock.  
  
"This is gettin' annoying!" He growled as he kicked the ground. His foot made contact with something hard but shattered due to the impact. Whatever was, it had his foot trapped.   
_  
_"Oh God, Pip… look!" Seras exclaimed, horrified.   
  
Pip used the flashlight again, to see what held his foot. He paled. It was a skull, a human skull. The rounded rocks they felt all the way weren't stones. They were craniums. The mist suddenly covered their view, blinding even Seras' vampiric sight. They heard a laugh before the bones beneath them started to glow.  
_  
"_Holy crap!" Pip dropped the flashlight and grabbed Seras' hand, "Run!"  
  
He didn't need to repeat it. Seras was, in fact, dragging him along with her. Her inhuman speed got them out of there fairly quick. He could hear the teeth of the skulls clenching, trying to get hold of one of them. Bernadette was so eager to get out as fast as he could that he didn't mind losing his hat and cigarette in the runway. Sacrifices must be made.  
_  
_When they stopped, Pip breathed heavily, tired by the race. "Well, I think we lost…" his eye widened as he felt a sharp pain on his leg. Wincing, he looked down to see a skull hanging there, teeth on his pants and flesh, biting down maliciously.   
_  
_"Argh! Take it out! Get it off! Shoot at it!" he screamed, moving his leg, trying to shake the animated bone off him. 

Seras looked at him unsure if she should laugh, freak out or be concerned. "Eh… Pip… you have a gun on your right hand."_   
  
_"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Pip replied dumbly. He swore that Seras rolled her eyes.   
_  
_The mercenary lowered his arm, aiming to the skull. The glowing cranium released its hold only to jump at his hand's direction. Extended jaws ready to disarm him, chewed until arriving to the bone. Lucky, he was quick enough to fire twice and the thing shattered into pieces. He rubbed the injured area; the wound was superficial and no blood had been drawn. When he returned his attention to Seras, shewasn't around anymore.   
_  
Goddammit, _he cursed, growing tired of this forest already. Less than a day here and so many problems already.   
_  
_"Seras? Seras, where are you?!" He sounded too desperate for his tastes, but he didn't want to be left alone around this forest. Sweat started to cover his forehead as he continued to look around for any sign of her. To his relief, she replied shortly after that._  
  
_"Over here, Pip!" Seras called out. He searched the source of her voice. There she was, hiding inside the high brush- no wonder he didn't notice her. He heard her continue, choking her reply. "I think… oh dear God, I think…I found Jim."   
_  
_The choked sound of her voice disturbed him. She was obviously disgusted by something. Gathering courage, he headed to her side. She had the head turned, refusing to raise her sight from the ground. His spirit fell. _That bad?  
  
_"There?" Pip asked, in a half hearted voice. Seras nodded, without daring to meet his eyes.   
  
Bracing himself for the sight, Pip's gaze scanned the area. Too dark. He switched the light of the other lantern- he was glad to have picked up two instead of just one. The first thing he noticed was the blue bandana. Beside it, Jim lay on the floor and he was…_  
  
_…nude?

_  
  
**To be continued.**_**__**

****


	2. Spiritual Bond

Special Thanks: Lillian Dashwood who edited this chapter.

* * *

**A Ghost Tale**

**Chapter Two**

**- Spiritual Bond**

Pip Bernadette was not having what people call a good day. Far from it. Within the last few hours, he had been attacked by nut fancying squirrels (_those_ kind of nuts, no less), tree branches, groping mist and glowing skulls. This little escapade to a 'peaceful' spot ended turned into a nightmare and now he was forced to examine his very naked subordinate. It could have been the vampire girl or the boss, but no, it had to be hairy, fat Jim. He was starting to think that shattering the mirror of Integral's Rolls Royce when he had carelessly parked his jeep the other day had brought him seven years of bad luck.

Sighing, Pip knelt beside Jim, taking a darting glance at other man's nether zones. From the little he had seen, apart from the lack of clothes, the unconscious Wild Goose was aroused… His _tool_ exhibited full size.

"Take off your coat, Captain!" Seras's voice distracted him.

"This is hardly the time for strip tease, but if you insist…"

"It's not that, pervert!" He didn't need to turn and watch her to know that the vampire was probably blushing scarlet. "Jim must cold!"

And he was, Pip could see that his arms were trembling and his lips were blue. Grumbling, the Captain unzipped his jacket to cover his soldier's most delicate… parts. Well, hell, he was cold too. They better hurry and return to the camp already.

"Fine, fine. Wait… how did you know he was shakin'? Did you peek, Sergeant?"

A tiny rock made contact with the back of his head, followed by Seras's reply of "I heard his teeth clacking, prat."

Even though it was of small size, the strength with which the she'd thrown the stone was enough to knock Pip over Jim. Shit, that girl should mind her movements, she was a walking demolition machine with curves.

Cursing, Pip rose, supporting himself with both hands. Strange, the soil was slimy to the touch… like with jelly. Pip lifted his good eye's brow and looked down his hands, curious about what could possibly cause that. Ignorance was bliss in this case. The substance wasn't jell-o. Instead the grass was covered in Jim's fluids.

"Shit! Fuck, Jim! What the hell you were doin' here?!" Pip growled in disgust, cleaning his hands in the cloth over Jim. This was not a good sign-as if the snapping craniums had not given Pip a clue- even if the Wild Geese were far from being saints, this behaviour was crossing the line. Jim better have a good explanation.

"Seras, see if you can find his clothes. I only have his bandana."

Her sight was far superior to his because she was a vampire and possessed both eyes.

"Okay, Captain." Seras couldn't hide her giggle. He figured out that her nostrils caught the arousal scent and she knew what happened. Jesus, this was getting better and better.

When Pip was about to join the quest, a noise caught his attention. It sounded like a stick of wood being crushed by clumsy feet. Light footsteps over the dry mantle of leaves on the ground came right after that. Someone was getting closer and closer. His eye narrowed, and he decided to investigate.

"Captain? D-did you hear that?"

There was a small quiver in Seras's tone that made him pause. How come a vampire could be scared?

_I suppose she's a special one for good or evil. _He thought about Seras, she was different of what monsters were supposed to be. Despite her fangs and strength, he couldn't bring himself to think her of a vampire.

There was the sweet temptation of playing gallant knight in order to win a grope or two but… there was something mesmering of how the fog gathered, it was like fathom fingers caressing his chin, urging to advance.

"Captain!"

"Stay here, Sergeant. Look after Jim and try to find his clothes," Pip replied, his eyelid half closed while he stepped forward, towards the brushes. "I'll check out what that was," he remarked, holding his handgun high so Seras wouldn't worry as much.

If Seras replied or no, Pip didn't know. He was enthralled. His feet kept walking of their own accord, his mind losing all sense of time and place until he arrived at what appeared to be a small pool. Someone was standing on the middle of it. He shone his flashlight at the figure.

It was a young looking woman, attempting to come out of the water. She was beautiful, with pointy aristocratic features, curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. Also she was very odd. Her hair was tied in a ribbon in a very antique style. His grandmother used to fix it like that. The same with the her outfit. She was wearing a conservative tailored green suit, with a skirt below her knees, a hideous hat on the top of her head and a pearl necklace around her throat.

"Miss?"

The woman smiled at him, extending her arms. Her stern features turned enigmatic and seductive.

"Help me out of the pond, please good sir…" the woman spoke. Her voice was hypnotic, and he was moving again without thinking, wishing to touch her, to wrap her between his arms, to…

Pip stopped, staring at her bosom. It was alright but not impressive. No woman of his dreams would wear less than a D cup. It was in that moment that he figured out something must be extremely wrong. For the tenth time in that night.

"What's wrong? I'm not pretty enough?" she asked, frowning at his hesitation.

Pip laughed, scratching the back of his head, trying to buy himself some time. "No, no… you're hot, just not my type… If only your boobs were bigger, I'd…"

The back of a hand connected with his cheek, forcing him to step back, his head twisted slightly. For a bird, she had a mean right hook. Women these days. And they called men abusive gits. The slap caught him off guard, and slipping on the liquid surface, Pip tripped and fell, splashing at the woman.

The 'water' was thick, more like oil, certainly not from a clean source of water. Pip tasted it's metallic flavour and realised what it really was. _Blood_. It was a pond of blood. The mercenary tried to stand, hopelessly swinging his arms. He started to choke, losing conscience quickly. The last thing he heard was a female shriek and delicate arms wrapping him, pulling him out of the crimson doom.

---------------------------------------

_Where I am?_

Pip looked around, trying to decipher were the devil he was. The sun was up, its light caressing the green leaves of Epping Forest.

_Wait… it's autumn… it shouldn't be this green._

The mercenary gave a small shrug, deciding that after the spooky things that happened that night, this one wasn't worse.

"Come out from where you are, Richard! Lionel!"

Pip froze recognizing that voice, the very same that had attacked him earlier. Hiding between the trees, he spied on the woman. From appearances, he could tell that she was looking for someone, walking the same path he followed The vision distorted, the forest

turned dark, unwelcoming. He felt a pang of anxiety. From the distance he could hear anguish screams for help. He ran in that direction. Unfortunally, Pip hit his forehead with a low branch that he didn't see in his path.

---------------------------------------

"Pip, wake up!"

Pip lifted his eyelids heavily, like it weighted several tons. Still confused, his gaze fell on Seras, who was shaking his shoulder.

"Seras, if you continue to shake me, I'm goin' to puke my lunch on you."

Seras stopped, smiling in relief before shooting a quick glare.

"You're welcome, Captain," Seras said, offended by his ungrateful words, whilst standing.

Pip rolled his eye, she was so sensitive. Women. Jim stepped forward, and Pip was glad his mate had taken the time to dress and clean his mess.

"Hey, Pip… listen… I'm sorry about before but…" Jim started nervously, "I… lost all track of time when that chick appeared from nowhere. I couldn't resist her."

Pip folded his arms, noticing that he was soaked in dried blood. Old blood. The putrid smell filled his nostrils, and he wrinkled his nose.

"Save it. I met the bloody bitch too. It's time to return to the camp, we should contact the boss there," he ordered while he tried to stand, but lost balance completely. Jim caught him before he collapsed.

"You ok, Cap?"

"My ankle," Pip winced, feeling a throbbing pain in his left foot. "I think I twisted it when I tried to escape from the pond."

"Hold onto me, Pip, I'll help you," Jim offered, sliding one of Pip's arms over his shoulders.

"There's no time for that," Seras said, tossing Jim her flashlight. "Whatever attacked the Captain, it's out there. I'll carry him. It will be faster."

Jim nodded, winking a Pip's direction. "You're lucky, mate."

Seras huffed, giving Pip a warning glance. "If your hands wander lower than they should, Captain," she lifted him to her back, he weighed like a feather to the vampire. "I'll give you directly to the enemy."

"From the arms of one beautiful woman to another," Pip smirked down, resting his cheek over the top of her hair.

"She wasn't as pretty when I saw her," Seras started moving quickly, Jim followed as he could. "Her whole face appeared made of blood. The bullets went through her like she wasn't there…"

"You _fired _at her?"

"She was drowning you, Pip. And she wasn't alive. At least she lacked pulse."

"My hero. I should snog you for saving my arse." He puckered his lips, making kissing noises. The atmosphere was foreboding around them, and Pip tried to lighten the mood even if it came out badly.

"Keep doing that, and I'll eat you in reward. You look like a walking meal, all covered in blood."

"_Eat me_, Sergeant? That could have a double meaning."

"You _know_ what I meant."

"Of course, I know. You don't drink blood, therefore I'm right and you really want me to…" His temple hit a branch, breaking it with his forehead. "You did that in purpose!"

Seras snickered, without slowing her pace for the incident. "Ooops, I was distracted. Poor tree."

Pip grumbled, "Do you know what that woman is?"

Seras shook her head, jumping a trunk on her path, her grip on Pip's legs tightened. "She's not a vampire at least," was her reply, "A ghost maybe?"

"You don't know? But you're a vampire, you must know." He curled more against her back in order of not fall for the jump.

"I'm sorry for not having a subscription to _'Supernatural Creatures Among Us'_. Really, Captain, just because I'm a being of the night doesn't mean that I know much about them."

"Well… Alucard did call you the '_worst vampire in the world'_ for a reason. "

"I don't care what he calls me, Master isn't the best teacher of the world to be fair."

Pip snorted. He figured, the vampire was creepy and antisocial. He had rejected his offer of porn magazines, claiming that only the ones who couldn't achieve the real thing needed that! He must be an eunuch.

"Now, I have the mental image of him teaching lessons in a classroom filled with little brats."

"I don't know who I should pity more, the children or Master," Seras commented sheepishly. "Perhaps, Sir Integral could put into practice such an original punishment. But she would probably dismiss the idea, fearing Master will turn them into his evil minions."

The fog increased, worsening the visual for the mercenary, figures were drawn on the mist. Human shaped, one female one and what appeared to be two children. He could swear someone was whispering in his ear, a female voice urging him to surrender.

"You know, I had a freakish dream before you awake me. I saw the woman alive calling for someone," Pip commented, grimacing. He felt a chill on his spine, recalling the aghast scream of his nightmare.

"What? How?"

"Dunno. Maybe I'm a psychic?"

"Or you were delirious and ready for a mental asylum," Seras proposed, looking up him, hiding a fiendish grin. "Or she sent you those visions for a reason."

"Send me? Why me?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe she's attracted to rude, one eyed mercenaries? She's a spirit with no brains or taste. It's to be expected."

Pip tugged her hair childishly in response for his wounded, male ego. Seras dropped him to the ground without warning.

Pip yelped when he landed violently. "That's it. I'm tired of being beaten around!" he rubbed his rump. It would seem that today was 'Hit Captain Bernadette Day.'

"Ssh. Quiet, Captain. Look," Seras urged him, gesturing around. "We're here."

The camp was mounted on the well known clearing between the trees. Tends stood, smoke came out from the extinguished fire. Everything was there, even the porn magazines and finished beers spilled on the soil. But, there was no trace of the Wild Geese.

Jim stopped next to Pip, hands resting on his legs, trying to recover the breath. "Man, she surely runs fast," he muttered, noticing how empty the camp was. "Uh? Where are the guys? Lookin' fer me too?"

Pip sat on the floor, straightening his posture, using Jim's legs to support his weight. The happenings of the day were starting to affect his tired muscles.

"No, I gave orders to wait three hours!"

One thing after another. This was getting tiresome.

Seras paced around the tents, kneeling before the packs. "They didn't go to search for us," she said as she peered inside the bags. "They left all the equipment here."

"Oh perfect, this is freakin' awesome!"

"Captain…" Jim nudged him, but Pip was distracted, cursing his luck.

"Try to radio, Seras. The boss should send Alucard and get our arses out of here."

Seras picked up the radio, adjusting the syntony, minutes passed, she dropped the headphone. "Too much static, Captain. I can't communicate with them."

"God damnit!" Pip hit the ground with his fists, he was frustrated. Anger rushed on his system, no one touched his men. "We'll have to look for them as well."

"Captain," Jim insisted. "I know where they are."

"What are you talking about, Jim… This is no time for jokes."

"Captain! Look up!" Seras shouted a warn but it was too late. Lieutenant Larry Miers fell off him, squishing Pip to the ground. He was naked from head to toes.

Pip remained beneath him, eyes widened in shock by the impact. Smelling the unmistakable aroma of arousal, Larry grunted before cuddling on him, sleeping like a baby.

_Fucking Hell! Not again!_ His face darkened in disgust. He was smeared with liquids once more.

Seras and Jim let go a laugh as Pip pushed Larry aside, attempting to recover some of his lost dignity. "I think I broke a bone and you two think is funny."

"Sorry, Captain," Jim blurted out without stopping laughing.

Rather than look down at the mess Larry had left on him, Pip looked up. The Wild Geese were hanging on the highest branches of the trees. All nude, tied with their clothes on their abdomen for them to not fall.

"It seems our lady friend kept herself busy," Seras commented, eyes on the ground, leg sweeping the dried leaves, not daring to glance to the mercenaries.

Pip was borderline hysterics. How they would get them down? They had not brought a ladder.

"Captain," one of the hung men cried out. "A little help here?"

Pip stared blankly at the display. He had the urge to pull his hair out.

"Well, Pip," Seras remarked, dropping a blanket over the unconscious Larry. "I hope your ankle is better because someone will have to climb up there and bring them down."

Pip did what people overwhelmed by the odds do to avoid developing some derangement.

He fainted.


	3. Ghostbusters

Special thanks: To my beta readers, Lillian Dashwood and Puck 3/4.

* * *

**A Ghost Tale **

**Chapter Three**

- **Ghostbusters **

When Pip opened his eye, he found himself alone. No camp, no Seras, no Jim, no sleeping Wild Geese hanging naked on the branches of the trees. Speaking of which, he recognized the forms that the tops of the trees made, gathered together. The sinuous path to pond of blood he had nearly drowned in hours earlier.  
  
That wasn't the only familiar thing. The aghast scream pierced his ears. Déjà vu became reality.  
  
_I am dreaming again?_  
  
Effortlessly, Pip stood. His ankle didn't hurt nor did he possess any of his former bruises. He headed towards the source of the cries. In his way, a little child passed through him, like one of them wasn't solid. He was running in the opposite direction, eyes widened in fear.  
  
The people were in Pip's range of vision now, but they were blurry. He couldn't distinguish details of their bodies, only shadowy silhouettes. Two adults and another child. One of the grown ups was female. She was being held by the man, whose head was buried in her neck. Pip wrinkled his nose, the smell of a fresh wound was in the air.  
  
"Lionel! Go with your brother!" the woman shouted, pleading. "Don't harm him, monster!"  
  
"Leave Mummy alone!" was the child's response before he charged against the two figures.  
  
"Lionel stop!"  
  
The man, released the woman, throwing her towards a tree like she were a rag doll.  
  
The sound of a shot cut the air, and the man exploded before he reached the boy. Another one arrived on the scene. Long hair, fuzzy hat, about the height of a teenager. He paused to glance at the fallen figure.  
  
"Beyond hope," his tone was of mockery, uncaring for the wounded woman. Lionel shielded his mother, spreading his arms. "Stay back, your father is coming. He wouldn't want to bury two relatives in the same week."  
  
The boy didn't move a muscle. Shrugging, the newcomer pulled out the trigger, two bullets grazed the child's shoulders and sunk deep in his target's chest.  
  
Footsteps grew louder behind Pip, someone else was arriving but before he had a chance to turn and see who was it, his body awoke. Last thing he saw was a crimson pool beneath the woman's cadaver.

  
  
--------------------------

"C'mon Captain, up…" Pip listened to Seras' voice as consciousness slowly came back to him.  
  
"Police Girl?" he yawned a reply that gained a well deserved smack. Lucky for him, she had contained her strength.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Pip grinned goofily before making himself comfortable on the birch. He had his head on a pillow and bandages wrapped around his bad ankle. His gaze fell on Seras questioningly.  
  
"Police training doesn't only include firearms, procedure and self defense, you know? First aid is important too."  
  
"Thanks," Pip uttered honestly, trying not to be a jerk for a change.  
  
"You're welcome," she beamed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, almost shyly.  
  
"I see you guys pulled them down without my help," the mercenary spoke, meaning his men who mostly were sleeping on the ground. "Did I miss the peep show of you climbing a tree in that mini skirt?"  
  
Seras' smile faded and turned into a scowl. "Jim and Larry brought them down. I was busy healing you. Such low stamina, a fearless mercenary fainting over such little thing like a little girl."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I would if Sir Integral would allow me to have a pet ghoul in the Mansion," she smiled wickedly, showing one fang.  
  
"Oh, I knew you wanted to jump on my bones!"  
  
"I think you hurt your head too much. You're starting to turn crazy."  
  
"Ah, ah ah…" Pip waved his index finger in denial, "The bite is the most sexual experience for vampires."  
  
"What…?" Seras blinked in utter confusion. "How you know that? Don't tell me you actually read some of the books in the library about vampirism. I don't believe you."  
  
"No, my knowledge comes from a more… professional source."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Porn films."  
  
"…I should have known," Seras muttered, recovering from the shock of the answer. Then she stood in a failed attempt of appear more menacing to Pip. He got an ample view of her lovely legs.  
  
"Really, can't you remember Alucard's bite? How was it?" Pip inquired, wanting to confirm his theory. Case studies were better than reading a heavy volume.  
  
"Now that you mention it…" Seras trailed off, rubbing her chin pensively.  
  
"Unbelievable pleasure?"  
  
Seras laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever pleasure was induced by his fangs paled in comparison to the pain of having a huge hole in your chest and one of your lungs blown out. So, I didn't like that too much."  
  
Pip shuddered, imagining Seras without a boob. That was criminal. Alucard was a peril to the national treasures of England. "Ouch. Not Prince Charming, eh? Then what about the bite?"  
  
"Charming isn't a word to describe my Master, Captain."  
  
Seras licked her fangs with a look of mischief. "Although if bite is sex, that explains why it ended so quickly."  
  
Pip stared at Seras before snorting and laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Hey, I used to belong to a squad full of males. I am not sheltered to sexual jokes, Captain. I admit it an amateur attempt but… fitting." Seras replied, sweeping the dirt on the ground, humbly.  
  
"Maybe, but I would never have imagined that a girl who wears white knickers would utter those words," Pip winked. He had been enjoying the display since Seras stood.  
  
Seras' face darkened and she took some steps back. "Don't force me bring squirrels, Captain. They would love to be intimate with your private parts."  
  
His pupil dilated, remembering how… painful… the last meeting with them was. He didn't know the range of Seras' power and opted to remain tactfully quiet.  
  
"Much better."  
  
Larry strode their way, and Pip was grateful he was dressed and cleaned of his mess. The lieutenant paused, straightening his posture. "Lieutenant Miers reporting, Captain. I assume the responsibility for what happened," he spoke, not daring to look Pip in the eye.  
  
"Save it, Larry. I know how difficult it is to resist the charms of that vixen," Pip spoke, standing with some difficulties.  
  
"Which… makes me wonder why you weren't affected, Captain," Seras blurted out before she could help herself. "I mean, you aren't exactly a pure choir boy."  
  
"It's all in the willpower, Sergeant," Pip chuckled smugly for his feat. He had been the only one who hadn't fallen to the ghost's whims so far. Seras lowered her lashes and smiled wryly, the picture of disbelief.  
  
"Ok, ok… it was because she didn't fit my standards."  
  
Larry and Seras exchanged a glance. The Lieutenant shrugged. Pip smirked; his mate knew his tastes.  
  
"She didn't have enough of a, you know, rack…"  
  
"Now you mention it…" Larry said empathically, "You're absolutely right."  
  
"You're trying to tell me you are immune due to some perverted mind set?" Seras placed both hands on her head, swallowing the concept.  
  
"Hey, come on now, Seras. The rack is as important for males, each one has their favorite sizes. Think about the obsession of you women and the length of…"  
  
"Got it! No need to continue!" Seras exclaimed as she raised her arms, calling for a truce. Pip enjoyed riling Seras. Not such an expert on males, now, was she?  
  
"We need to discuss the dead bird issue anyway," Pip searched in his pockets for a cigarette, disappointed to find out that the blood had ruined them all. He was about to throw the box when Seras' firm grip stopped him.  
  
"Don't go tossing garbage in the woods, Captain. It's forbidden," she scoffed, "There's plastic bags for that."  
  
"Whatever." Pip put them back inside his coat as he wasn't in mood for another verbal lash with the Sergeant. "Back on topic, does someone have any idea of how this woman can touch us? I thought ghosts didn't have physical forms."

"And, she could change it at will… like when I fired at her," Seras' brows knit, thoughtful.  
  
"Duh… that's easy, she's not a ghost… she's a poltergeist. They are more dangerous and can acquire a tangible body at whim," Larry pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"And, how do you know this, Larry? Reading Occult books now?" Pip was taken aback by the information. He recalled the Poltergeist films, but he'd been too busy drooling at the actress when he was young to pay attention to the plot.  
  
"Something like that," Larry averted his gaze, blushing. "Harry Potter."  
  
Pip and Seras remained speechless.  
  
"Well, if we were going to travel to England, at least one of us should read British literature! To… be in touch with the culture, y'know?" Larry defended his posture.  
  
"… Try Shakespeare next time," Seras suggested, grinning in Pip's direction. Oh, she was so going to taunt him for ages, making jokes about they had hidden children's books in with their porn. Mental images spread inside his mind.  
  
"It's ok, Larry. You're still a goose at heart… despite your… eccentrics," Pip patted Larry's shoulder. There was always a black sheep, and he had found him.  
  
Seras cleared her throat, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't care what that thing is. What's important is getting rid of her."  
  
"Maybe there's something in those nightmares I keep dreaming," Pip admitted, feeling at loss. "I don't see what it is yet. But, there must be a reason behind them."  
  
"We should ask the Boss Lady," Larry proposed, gesturing towards Jim who was kneeling beside the radio. "How's it going, Jim?" he shouted.  
  
Jim looked up. He had a spot of oil on his cheek. "Almost fixed. The cables were changed, but it's intact."**  
  
**"That's a good idea. She could either tell us how to exorcize the poltergeist or send Master to help us," Seras agreed.  
  
"Hellsing should have a budget for Hyper Beam pistols and Super Traps," Pip complained, leading the way towards the radio. In the path, he nearly tripped over one of the empty beer bottles that was carelessly left on the ground. Seras caught him in time.  
  
"Watch out, Egon," said Seras as she helped him to regain his lost balance. "This is why you shouldn't throw garbage around."  
  
"Thank you, Janine," Pip replied with a grin, renewing his pace until he arrived to Jim's side.  
  
"Done, Captain!" the soldier exclaimed, seeking Hellsing syntony.

"Good job," Pip complimented, bending down to pick up the communicator. "Base? This is Captain Bernadette. Put Sir Hellsing on line."  
  
"Integral should invest in cell phones, next time…" Seras commented absently. Then her eyes narrowed, and sheturned her head in each direction.  
  
"Seras? What's the matter?"  
  
"She's her_eeeeeeeeee_!" The vampire had barely managed to speak before a branch of a tree enlarged and captured her like a giant hand, tiding Seras on the trunk.  
  
"Seras!"  
  
The poltergeist floated from the sky towards Seras. Unlike the times Pip had seen her, she wasn't remotely human. The woman was made of blood, dress soaked on it from two holes in her chest. Her blonde hair was tangled in the red liquid, her features darkened in anger and in sorrow. She cried blood.  
  
"Murderer!" she hissed towards Seras, sniffing at her as the branches held the vampire from moving. "Your blood is tainted with murder!"  
  
"Hold your fire!" Pip ordered to the Wild Geese, who were loading their rifles. "The bullets will pass through her and hurt Seras!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Obey!" Pip insisted, thinking quick to get Seras out of problem. "Hey lady!" he called out. "You had shagged everyone but me… You are an old, ugly hag, and I'd never touch ya!."  
  
The poltergeist snarled, turning fast towards Pip's direction. Bugs came out of the Geese' firearms, they appeared to shake as if they were alive.  
  
"Pip! What are you doing?! Are you insane…? I am fine… I don't need to breathe…"  
  
"Now you tell me!" Pip dodged the flying spirit, throwing himself to the floor. _Shit! I can not avoid her next strike! Think fast!  
_  
"Captain!" Seras growled, watching as the poltergeist turned to attack again, fingernails like razors. Mustering her undead strength, the half vampire managed to tear the tree from it's roots, walking slowly as she carried it.  
  
"Stay there!" Pip ordered while he shielded his face with his arms, bracing for the pain.  
  
"Captain Bernadette! Do you copy me?" Integral's voice came out of the radio, stern and a tad annoyed. "Bernadette. This is Sir Hellsing. What's going on? Over."  
  
_Great, I don't know who is more scary. They must be related or something…_ Pip thought as he waited, but nothing happened. Baffled, he peered up from underneath his arms. The poltergeist was listening to Integral's voice, blood slowly vanishing.  
  
"Hell…sing?"  
  
_Relate… Oh that's it!_  
  
Quickly, he picked up the communicator, praying to whatever deity for this to work. "I copy you, Sir. Sorry for the delay. Static," he forced his tone to appear like usual, despite his heart galloping inside his chest.  
  
"Excuses. What is what you need from me?"  
  
"Could you tell me your father's name, Sir?" Pip asked, glancing at the poltergeist warily. "Please? It's very important."  
  
"My father? If you ever read the history of our organization, Captain, you'd know my father was called Lionel," Integral replied sardonically. "What's the point of all this?"  
  
"And do you have an uncle?"  
  
There was a prolonged silence, Pip could tell the Poltergeist was losing her patience.  
  
"Sir?"

"Had a uncle. Richard," she said curtly. "Now, if you don't tell me what's the purpose of all this…"  
  
Pip laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry to bother you, Sir. We were… testing our… knowledge about the organization'**s** history," he lied, betting that the boss would get very angry if she knew one of her ancestors was wandering the Earth instead of Heaven. "Seems I won the bet, guys!"  
  
"If you don't have more ridiculous questions to ask, Captain, I have business to attend. Consider your raise suspended until you learn manners. Over." There was a click, followed by static. Integral had cut the transition for good.  
  
"Lionel… he… wasn't killed," the woman muttered to herself, audible enough for Pip to hear it. She landed softly on the ground with clean clothes and human appearance. "Hellsing is still around."  
  
The foreboding atmosphere vanished as well the supernatural grip of the tree over Seras' body. She tossed it aside, rubbing her arms.  
  
"No, you saved him…" Pip remarked, "Our boss is his daughter. You didn't fail…"  
  
The dead Hellsing's gazed fell on Seras, "You carry his blood."  
  
The vampire blinked in return, "You mean Master?"  
  
"He murdered me," the spirit hissed, fury taking over her once more.  
  
Pip moved to stand between them, disliking any menace to Seras. "He helped you in his own way, you were bitten, turning to a ghoul. If he hadn't killed you, you would have probably attacked Lionel."  
  
"How did you know all this?" the ghost asked.  
  
"You meant you didn't send me all those flashback visions?" Pip asked, the ghost shook her head in response. "Then how…?"  
  
"Maybe it was the blood… Master said to me once that blood usually carries memories we can see when we drink it," Seras suggested, still looking at the ghost with mistrust.  
  
"And that's true?"  
  
"I have no idea. I don't drink blood."  
  
"You don't drink blood? But you are a vampire!" The spirit exclaimed in bewilderment. "Why not?"  
  
"My personal life isn't an issue to discuss now."  
  
"She's right… now that you have found out your children were saved after your death, shouldn't you be resting in peace or something?" Pip asked, poking the poltergeist's shoulder. "You're still here."  
  
"No, it means I won't be as… angry," she replied, snapping Pip's intruding finger away. "But still around…"  
  
Seras came closer, facing the poltergeist, whatever violence between them was forgotten. Her expression was that of sympathy. "What's your name?"  
  
"Edith."  
  
"Look, Edith… your children were grateful for your sacrifice, but I don't wish to lie you…they were sad too. They would love and hate you at the same time, blaming themselves and the people around for you leaving them," her voice was a murmur. "It has to be one of the most horrible experiences to behold a parent's violent death because of us."  
  
Pip lifted a brow at her speech, she looked… like she was speaking from experience. The Captain had read her file and knew that she was an orphan. How she lost her parents, though, he didn't know.  
  
Edith had a solemn expression, she leaned into Seras, pressing her lips to Seras's temple. "Consider that… an apology…" Then made fly away again.  
  
"Wait!" Pip called out, "I want to ask… why this rape thing?"  
  
"That was nicer than killing people," the poltergeist commented, "Killing is a mortal sin. Besides, one cannot rape the willing." She winked towards the Wild Geese who grumbled and waved at her.  
  
"The marvels of the afterlife, one becomes more sexuality active," Seras murmured. "Who would have thought?"  
  
"No real hidden motives behind that?" Larry inquired to Seras, a tad disappointed to the end of this.  
  
"Apparently not. Maybe the next ghost will be… more twisted. We can, however, try to converse with the snapping, glowing skulls, if you wish Lieutenant."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Now that this is all over," Pip commanded, taking a good look around himself. "I want my dinner. Supernatural business increases my appetite." Some groaned at his statement. "What? You got, hot ectoplasmic sex, I at least want a well cooked sausage. Move, show is over!"  
  
Resigned, the troops withdrew to their 'chores' Seras walked towards Pip. "Give them a break…"

"And wash your hands before touching the food, Wilkins! I have enough incidents for a day!" Pip shouted before turning his attention to Seras. "It's not like they will burn their fingers for igniting a fire…"  
  
"Maybe they want time to think about… The value of being selfless and sacrificing their life for their families," Seras started.  
  
"Well, I did that already… They should have done it too."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Of course, if I ever give my life, it would be for you," Pip said flirty. "Dashing in heroically and saving you from the big evil."  
  
Seras rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I won't believe that until I see it with my own eyes. That's the lamest pick up line ever."  
  
"I am serious," Pip's smile faded and stared at Seras.  
  
"Stop that, Captain! I would be the one who will be doing the saving, human…"  
  
"Oooh, speaking like Big Red, aren't you? Maybe you should borrow his old, fuzzy hat," Pip snickered, moving towards the fire. Barely believing that the girly teenager he seen in his visions was the bloodthirsty vampire.  
  
"Fuzzy hat?" Seras blinked, following him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh ask him… when we get back," Pip said, wisely avoiding a can of beer. "And don't even start about the rules of the forest… Sergeant. You broke them too."  
  
"What! I never…!"  
  
Pip pointed to the fallen tree. "I think demolishing one of those is forbidden as well…"  
  
Seras grit her teeth, closing her hands to fists. "That's the last time I help you. Only causes me troubles," she scoffed, catching his pace to gather with the rest. "What is that noise?"  
  
"A song… c'mon you know the lyrics," Pip cleared his throat and sang. "_If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood… Who ya gonna call."_ Seras hid her face on her palms. "C'mon, you wanted to be one of us, in good and evil…"  
  
"I'm starting to regret my choice…"  
  
"Now together…" Pip clapped and the rest of the Wild Geese followed his lead. "_If it's somethin' weird an it won't look good…Who ya gonna call_…"  
  
A thunder rumbled on the horizon, followed by several lightenings.  
  
"I call the meteorology service," Seras replied, "I think that nature wants you all to shut up."  
  
"Everyone's a critic and Mother Nature is a bitch…" Pip pinched Seras' arsecheek, the vampire yipped startled and jumped. "We should share a tent. I'll protect you from the ghosts."  
  
A branch fell on Pip's tend, smashing it. There was a whisper in the breeze, a chilling laugh.  
  
"I think… Grandma Hellsing won't allow any naughty games between the children," Seras rubbed her cheek. Rain started to fall from the sky. "You need a shower anyway. Good evening, Captain."  
  
_Fuck._ He thought as the rain fell over his head.

  
--------------------------

Captain Pip Bernadette spent the rest of the survival exercise with a cold. Nonetheless, Seras Victoria, remorseful much to her disdain, had to play nurse for him until they returned to the Mansion. No one spoke of Edith Hellsing and the incidents for fear of Integral's wrath. The only related subject about this, was Seras interrogating Alucard about fuzzy, white hats.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading this! Constructive criticism is appreciated. And yes, Pip's promise is foreboding, he is a mercenary of word. 


End file.
